A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 47 - Eddard XIII
Eddard XIII ist das siebenundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark erfährt, dass König Robert Baratheon bei seiner Wildschweinjagd lebensbedrohlich verwundet wurde. In seinem Willen lässt Robert festhalten, dass Eddard als Regent herrschen soll. Anschließend drängt Renly Baratheon Eddard, die Kinder Roberts festnehmen zu lassen, um die Macht zu sichern, aber Eddard entscheidet sich gegen den Plan. Stattdessen schreibt er einen Brief an Stannis Baratheon, der seiner Meinung nach der rechtmäßige Erbe des Throns ist. Eddard ist sich bewusst, dass er in Königsmund zu wenig Männer hat und bittet darum Petyr Baelish, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihn die Stadtwache von Königsmund unterstützt, falls es zu gewaltsamen Konflikten kommen sollte. Synopsis König Robert kehrt schwerverletzt von der Jagd zurück Eddard Stark träumt wieder einmal davon, wie er in der Krypta von Winterfell umherwandert. Die Könige des Winters sehen sich genauso wie die Schattenwölfe zu ihren Füßen nach ihm um. Er stoppt vor dem Grab seines Vaters Rickard Stark, an dessen Seite seine beiden Geschwister Lyanna und Brandon liegen. Lyannas Statue flüstert ihm zu: Versprich es mir!, das Versprechen, dass ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet. Aus den Augen ihrer Statue rinnen Tränen aus Blut. Er wird mitten in der Nacht von einem Hämmern an seiner Tür geweckt, das von Tomard, Cayn und dem Haushofmeister des Königs stammt, der Eddard befiehlt, dass er sofort zum König kommen solle. Cayn hilft ihm, sich anzukleiden. Dann helfen beide ihm über den dunklen Burghof durch den Roten Bergfried zu Maegors Feste, an deren Brücke Ser Boros Blount wacht. Drinnen wachen Ser Preston Grünfeld an der Treppe und an der Tür zum Schlafgemach Ser Barristan Selmy, der mehr als besorgt aussieht. In der Kammer findet Eddard Robert auf seinem Bett vor, bei ihm sind Großmaester Pycelle und sein Bruder Renly Baratheon, der nervöse auf und ab schreitet sowie Cersei, die auf Roberts Bett sitzt. Der Raum riecht nach Eiter, Blut und Tod, auf dem Boden liegen weggeschnittene und blutverkrustete Kleider. Renly erklärt, dass ein Keiler Robert so stark verletzt habe und Robert ergänzt, dass es seine eigen Schuld war, der viele Wein hätte ihn benommen gemacht und er habe danebengezielt. Eddard verlangt zu wissen, wie Robert das zustoßen konnte, aber Renly erklärt, dass der König befohlen habe, beiseitezutreten und ihm den Keiler zu überlassen. Eddard lupft die Decke und sieht, dass Robert vom Magen bis zur Brust von den Hauern des Keilers aufgeschlitzt worden ist. Robert sagt, dass er den Geruch des Todes schon riechen könne, dass er aber wenigstens den Keiler erwischt habe und dass sie ihn auf seiner Beerdigung verspeisen sollen. Dann schickt er alle Anwesenden hinaus, um mit Eddard allein zu reden. Cersei protestiert und Pycelle bietet dem König Mohnblumensaft an, den er aber nicht haben möchte, danach sind Robert und Eddard allein. Robert diktiert Eddard seinen letzten Willen Als sie alle gegangen sind, verflucht Eddard Robert für seine Halsstarrigkeit. Robert erwidert, dass Eddard auch kein bisschen besser sei: Ser Robar Rois habe sie gefunden und von der Jagd nach Gregor Clegane berichtet. Er habe Sandor Clegane nichts davon erzählt, was Cersei aber bestimmt nachholen werde. Robert stammelt, dass es tatsächlich falsch war, Daenerys Targaryen umbringen lassen zu wollen, weil sie eben noch ein Mädchen war, und dass die Götter den Keiler geschickt hätten, um ihn zu bestrafen. Nur Eddard habe den Mumm gehabt, sich dagegen auszusprechen, alle anderen seien dafür gewesen: Petyr Baelish, Varys, Renly. Dann befiehlt er Eddard, seinen letzten Willen aufzuschreiben. Eddard soll nach seinem Tod als Regent und Protektor des Reiches regieren, bis sein Sohn Joffrey Baratheon mündig sein wird. Eddard bringt es in diesem Moment nicht übers Herz, Robert zu sagen, dass Joffrey gar nicht sein Sohn ist, und ersetzt "mein Sohn Joffrey" durch "mein Erbe", obwohl er sich dabei sehr schlecht vorkommt. Er sagt Robert, dass das Reich ihn brauche, der aber erwidert nur, dass er genau wüsste, dass er ein genauso schlechter König wie Aerys gewesen sei. Immerhin habe er am Ende alles richtig gemacht und Eddard die Macht übertragen, auch wenn er wüsste, dass Eddard das Regieren noch mehr hassen würde als er selbst. Robert unterschreibt das Dokument blind und sagt noch einmal, dass der Keiler auf seiner Beerdigung zubereitet werden soll. Eddard solle es ihm versprechen Er benutzt dazu den gleichen Satz wie Lyanna Stark es bei Eddard getan hatte 17 Jahre zuvor, siehe: I-Eddard X. . Außerdem solle Eddard dafür sorgen, dass Daenerys nichts zustoße, falls es noch nicht zu spät sei. Dann lässt Eddard Roberts Diener das Feuer schüren, Cersei ist gegangen, aber Renly und Pycelle bezeugen, wie der König sein Siegel auf sein Testament drückt und dann verlangt Robert doch etwas Mohnblumensaft. Bevor er einschläft, fragt er Eddard, ob er träumen werde, und sagt, dass Eddard auf seine Kinder aufpassen solle und dass er Lyanna von ihm grüßen werde. Eddard weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, doch muss er auch an Roberts Bastarde denken: die kleine Barra, Mya Stein aus dem Grünen Tal, Gendry und die anderen. Trotzdem verspricht er Robert, dass er sein bestes geben werde. Dann schläft Robert ein. Pycelle sagt, dass er alles für den König tun werde, dass seine Wunden aber schon branden und es leider zwei Tage gedauert habe, ihn nach Königsmund zurückzubringen. Pycelle sagt, dass er noch nie jemanden so an seinem Leben habe hängen sehen. Renly ergänzt, dass der König den Keiler noch erledigt habe, obschon ihm seine Eingeweide aus dem Bauch hingen. Eddard ergänzt, dass Robert das Schlachtfeld nie verlassen habe, wenn ein Gegner noch gestanden hat. Draußen steht Ser Barristan immer noch Wache. Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er den König nicht genügend geschützt habe, aber Eddard beruhigt ihn, dass er den König nicht vor seiner Sturheit schützen konnte. Ser Barristan erzählt, wie der König schon betrunken im Sattel gesessen habe, bevor sie den Keiler aus seinem Bau gejagt hatten. Varys, der sich leise dazugesellt hat, fragt, wer dem König den Wein gegeben hat. Ser Barristan berichtet, dass Lancel Lennister, der Knappe des Königs, stetig einen neuen Schlauch bereitgestellt habe, was Varys zynisch kommentiert, indem er betont, dass er sicher nur die besten Absichten hatte, aber auch darauf hinweist, dass der Knappe aus dem Haus Lennister stammt Spoiler zeigen Cersei hatte in der Tat dafür gesorgt, dass der Wein dreimal so stark war wie der normale Wein, den Robert sonst immer getrunken hatte, siehe: III-Tyrion I.. Zum Schluss bittet Eddard Varys noch, den Mordbefehl für Daenerys zurückzuziehen, dieser aber sagt, dass es dafür vermutlich schon zu spät sei. Renly bittet Eddard, ihm zu helfen Als Eddard sich wieder auf der Brücke befindet, hält Renly ihn auf, weil er mit ihm reden will. Renly fragt ihn, ob ihn das Testament zum Regenten macht, obwohl er die Antwort schon kennt und bietet ihm 100 Schwerter an. Dann sagt er noch, dass wenn sie sofort zuschlagen würden, sie den Roten Bergfried sicher einnehmen und die königlichen Kinder festnehmen könnten, denn seine Meinung ist, wer Joffrey hat, hat das Königreich. Myrcella und Tommen wären obendrein gute Geiseln, um Cersei gefügig zu machen. Eddard widerspricht, denn er will kein Blut vergießen, solange Robert noch lebt. Renly betont, dass jeder Moment des Zögerns Cersei mehr Zeit gibt, sich auf einen Gegenschlag vorzubereiten, aber Eddard bleibt stur und sagt, dass sie alle für Roberts Genesung beten sollten. Manchmal wären die Götter auch gnädig. Renly antwortet, dass sie Lennisters jedenfalls nicht gnädig seien. Als Eddard in den Turm der Hand zurückgekehrt ist, denkt er darüber nach, ob es vielleicht ein Fehler war, Renlys Angebot abzulehnen, denn wenn Cersei sich entschließt, doch zu kämpfen, dann wird er jedes Schwert brauchen, das er kriegen kann. Aber er kann dieses Intrigenschmieden nicht ausstehen, das Cersei im Götterhain angedeutet hat, als sie vom Spiel der Throne sprach. Zunächst befiehlt er Cayn, Kleinfinger suchen zu gehen, dann sagt er Tomard, er solle Arya und Sansa mit 20 Stark-Männern zur Windhexe bringen, dem Schiff, das sie in den Norden bringen soll. Dann gibt er ihm noch in Auftrag, einen Brief mit auf den Weg zu nehmen und bei Stannis Baratheon auf Drachenstein abzuliefern. Er sagt auch, dass der Kapitän Qos Eddards Fahne hissen soll, wenn sie in die Nähe der Insel kommen, denn vermutlich wird Stannis sehr argwöhnisch sein. Nachdem Tomard gegangen ist, denkt er traurig darüber nach, ob er als Betrüger in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Er hofft, dass die Götter es besser wissen werden und dass Robert im Jenseits die Wahrheit herausfinden wird. Dann formuliert er einen Brief an Stannis, in dem er den Tod Roberts verkündet und ihm - als dem rechtmäßigen Erben - den Thron anbietet. Er hofft, dass Stannis den Lennisters zuvorkommt und schnellstmöglich eine Armee nach Königsmund schickt. Als er den Brief versiegelt, wird ihm bewusst, dass seine Regentschaft sehr kurz sein wird und er dann nach Winterfell zurückkehren kann und endlich seine Söhne und seine Frau wiedersehen wird. Kleinfinger gibt Eddard ein Versprechen Cayn und Desmond kündigen Kleinfinger an, der Eddard zunächst dazu gratuliert, zum Protektor des Reiches ernannt worden zu sein. Eddard fragt ihn, woher er das wüßte und Kleinfinger antwortet, dass Varys es ihm gegenüber angedeutet habe und er es nun bestätigt habe. Eddard betont, dass er Varys und seinen Vögelchen nicht traue, woraufhin Kleinfinger sagt, Eddard würde langsam beginnen zu lernen. Eddard verkündet, dass er nun wüsste, warum Jon Arryn gestorben sei. An Petyrs Reaktion kann er sehen, dass er auch das schon wusste. Eddard erklärt, dass er vorhat, Stannis den Thron anzubieten, aber Kleinfinger entgegnet, dass es klüger wäre, Joffrey zu unterstützen, weil weder er noch Eddard Stannis' Freunde sind. Sogar seine Brüder könnten ihn nicht leiden, weil er so kalt und unemotional sei. Stannis würde seine eigene Hand des Königs und seinen eigenen Kleinen Rat bestimmen und seine Thronbesteigung würde nach Kleinfingers Ansicht Krieg bedeuten, denn er würde Cersei und ihre Kinder verfolgen und hinrichten lassen, um seine Position zu stärken, daraus folgend würde Tywin Lennister mit Casterlystein und der Westen revoltieren. Stannis würde aber auch Haus Tyrell und Haus Rothweyn bekämpfen wollen, um sich für die Belagerung von Sturmkap zu rächen, und eventuell auch Balon Graufreud, der schon einmal eine Revolution gestartet hatte. Jeder, der bei Roberts Rebellion auf Seiten der Targaryen gekämpft oder bei der Graufreud-Rebellion beteiligt war, müsse Stannis' Thronbesteigung füchten. Dann geht Petyr noch einen Schritt weiter und fordert Eddard auf, Frieden mit den Lennisters zu schließen, Tyrion Lennister zu befreien, daran festzuhalten, Sansa mit Joffrey zu vermählen, außerdem Robb Stark mit Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon und Arya Stark mit Tommen Baratheon zu verheiraten und als Hand des Königs und Protektor des Reiches vier Jahre lang zu regieren, bis Joffrey mündig geworden sei. Bis dahin könne man mit Stannis fertig geworden sein und sehen, ob Joffrey sich zum König eignet, ansonsten könne man ihn dann immer noch auffliegen lassen und stattdessen Renly einsetzen. Eddard entgegnet, dass das Verrat sei. Kleinfinger entgegnet, dass dies nur der Fall sei, wenn sie verlieren würden, aber Eddard entgegnet, dass dann Jon Arryn, Jory Cassel und fast auch Bran siehe: I-Catelyn III umsonst gestorben seien. Kleinfinger gibt auf und sagt nur noch, dass er schon vergesse hatte, dass er mit einem Stark redet, was er offenbar grundsätzlich für sinnlos hält Hiermit spielt er auf seine eigene Vergangenheit an: er kämpfte auf Schnellwasser als 15-Jähriger einst um die Hand Catelyns gegen den erwachsenen und fünf Jahre älteren Brandon Stark, Eddards Bruder. . Eddard appelliert an das Versprechen, das Kleinfinger Catelyn gegeben hatte. Cersei hat ein Duzend Ritter und 100 bewaffnete Lennister-Männer, was zu viel ist für seine eigene Garde. Kleinfinger weist ihn darauf hin, dass es eine Menge Adelshäuser in Königsmund gebe, die keine Liebe für die Lennisters übrig hätten, dafür aber bewaffnete Männer: Renly, Bronze Yohn Rois, Balon Swann, Loras Tyrell, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, die Rothweyn-Zwillinge Horas und Hobber. Eddard möchte stattdessen aber die Stadtwache von Königsmund auf seine Seite ziehen, das sind immerhin 2000 Männer, die dem Königsfrieden verpflichtet seien, und dafür braucht er Kleinfinger. Der erklärt, dass wenn die Hand und die Königin beide auf die Goldröcke setzen würden, diese sich für die größere Belohnung entscheiden würden. Er genießt den Moment, in dem Eddard auf ihn angewiesen ist und macht sich über dessen Ehrhaftigkeit lustig. Dann allerdings bietet er im Namen der Liebe zu Catelyn an, sich mit 6000 Golddrachen an den Kommandanten der Stadtwache, Janos Slynt, zu wenden. Eddard solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 08